Eisuke Mikage
: He is a cyborg able to produce a wide variety of artillery from his body and has attributes abilities equal with Ryō, thinking that power is the only true form of justice. In the manga, he was originally an Interpol officer. As Tiger-Roid he had three energy cannons on his back, sharp claws, and a submachine gun on each hip. Destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. Kamen Rider Spirits Interpol detective and later henchman of the Badan Empire. Believes that there is no point in saving the world, and so only works to further himself. After taking a grievous wound protecting Ryo Murasame, the future ZX, both are modified by Badan. Mikage becomes Tigeroid, with the ability to produce a wide variety of artillery from his body. Later on, he reappears in a brand-new form after several modifications that left him unable to talk but very powerful. Both his human and Tigeroid states are heavily changed, losing the artillery abilities in favour of high speed and the creation of "infinite light", be it as a concentrated beam or omnidirectional lasers, as well as constantly glowing in ethereal light. He can also talk telepathically, making up for losing his voice. In this state, he faces Kamen Rider X and SPIRITS member Conrad Gehlen, after murdering several other SPIRITS members. During their fight, he greatly wounds Kamen Rider X, but ultimately loses to a combination of X-Rider's Vaccuum Hell Wheel and X Kick. Returning to his modified human form and heavily wounded, he complains about lacking enough upgrades, and is rescued by Amaterasu . Finally he was given a form similar to ZX named , and allegiance to the Great Leader JUDO. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Tiger-Roid was among the many monsters who were part of the alliance. As more and more of the Kamen Riders started appearing and fighting Shocker's forces, ZX fought against him once more. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen minions to get Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier.]] Tiger-Roid was revived as part of Dai-Shocker in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident, led by Kamen Rider Decade, rivaling Gokai Red and Dai-Zangyack. He is killed by Kamen Rider Diend. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Tiger-Roid is resurrected as a lieutenant of the revived Badan Empire. He leads a squad of Combat-Roids fighting Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) as the Heisei Rider protects Mari. He and his Combat-Roids are destroyed by Faiz Axel Form's Axel Crimson Smash. Game World Tiger-Roid was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Behind the scenes Notes *Along with Susanoo and Amaterasu, his rider name "Tsukuyomi" is based on the Japanese mythological deity of the . *He was initially going to be played by Giant Robo actor Mitsunobu Kaneko but lost the audition due to his father's interference. Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' See also Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Roids Category:Big Cat Monsters Category:First Monster Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Category:Spirits Riders Category:Manga Riders Category:Debatable Riders